<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Darkness by TrueLoveWins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966679">Heart of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveWins/pseuds/TrueLoveWins'>TrueLoveWins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damon and Elena, Delena, F/M, Fanfic, Romance, Vampires, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveWins/pseuds/TrueLoveWins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mysterious Salvatore brothers roll into town one fated summer day they are destined to meet the beautiful Elena Gilbert, but which brother will she desire and who will claim her heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another beautiful summers day as Elena walked the familiar route to the graveyard to visit her parents gravestone. It had become something of a ritual every week to seclude herself in the isolation that the somewhat morbid environment offered her, far from any prying eyes or hushed whispers. </p><p>The harsh squawking of a crow startled her and she lifted her eyes to observe the bird sitting on the low hanging branches of a nearby tree, proudly presenting its glossy feathers to any observers. </p><p>Elena shook her head at how ridiculous it seemed that this animal had made her heart race in shock, and scorned herself for being so easily startled. Anyone would think that she was made of sterner stuff for a girl who hung around in a graveyard most days. </p><p>She ignored the bird and continued on through the looming trees, eliminating any evading thoughts that tried to convince her that the animal was watching her progress. What a ridiculous notion. Once set up in her usual position, Elena drew the journal from her bag and set about writing her latest entry, soon becoming lost within the memories that were being documented. </p><p>Her intense concentration was broken when the phone in her pocket erupted in a shrill ringtone and the brunette jolted to the extent that she almost drew the ink straight through the completed paragraph but managed to contain her reaction. She blew out an exasperated sigh as she dug the phone from her pocket, wondering who was interrupting her peaceful schedule. </p><p>'Hey Caroline, what's up?' she said lightly, gently folding the small book away as her friends chirpy voice screeched on with unrestrained excitement. Elena winced and pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment at the sheer volume, almost missing the rambling explanation. </p><p>'- and these guys are gorgeous Elena! Imagine the hottest guy in school and then forget about him because these godlike men just kicked dust all over the whole lot of them!'</p><p>'I can't believe I'm missing out on all the drama,' the brunette replied with a hint of sarcasm that went unrecognised by the oblivious blonde. </p><p>'I know right! You need to get yourself back here so that we can dig up some juicy gossip!'</p><p>Elena fought back the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation and merely agreed with the excited blonde before hanging up. The phone in her hand rang only seconds later and she was relieved to see the caller idea. </p><p>'Hey Bonnie,' she said in greeting, using her free hand to shove the diary back into her bag along with the pen. 'Yep, Caroline was just telling me all about it.'</p><p>Bonnie laughed on the other end of the call, having similar notions about their friends odd enthusiasm for any well dressed man that came to town. </p><p>'I'll see you at Caroline's soon then?' </p><p>The question was almost a plea, the dark haired woman did not want to face the excited girl without backup. Elena laughed and rose to her feet, dusting away the stray grass that clung to her jeans. </p><p>'I'll see you there, can't wait,' she said sarcastically before cancelling the call and slipping the phone into her jean pocket. This was not going to be fun. </p><p>=================================================================</p><p>The midday sun was beating down upon Mystic Falls as Elena ambled through the streets towards her friends house, not feeling the need to rush. If anything she would rather make the walk last as long as possible. </p><p>Her mind was occupied with thoughts of the conversation that her and Bonnie would have to endure this afternoon, paying little attention to the quiet streets as she progressed through the town. </p><p>With a quick glance either side she confirmed that the road was clear before stepping from the pavement, barely a few paces into the road when the squeal of tires screeched from the junction on her right and a battered car swung into the road, weaving wildly from side to side as it approached at astonishing speed. </p><p>Elena had barely reached the middle of the road when she swung a surprised glance towards the violent noise and found herself frozen in the face of the oncoming vehicle. Her mind emptied as fear prickled her skin and she was aware of nothing but the horrified expression of the driver as he wrenched on the wheel in a desperate attempt to avoid disaster. </p><p>With seconds to spare, the brunette fought against the paralysing fear that gripped her body and threw herself back towards the closest pavement, virtually tripping over the curb as the car swerved by at horrifying proximity. She staggered from the contact with the curb and the momentum threw her onto the harsh concrete, wincing as her knee grazed along the hot surface. </p><p>A glance over her shoulder confirmed that the ancient car had hurriedly pulled over, the door flying open as the driver leapt out to check on the woman. Elena was pulling herself to her feet when the young man approached, concern clear on his face as he assessed the situation. </p><p>'Hey...uh I'm so sorry man, that was totally my fault...'</p><p>Elena's gaze shot up as she recognised the voice, eyes narrowing as she took in the ragged appearance and unshaven facial hair. She had seen him not even a week earlier tempting her brother into buying drugs, kindly offering him a discount for his first purchase. <em>Drew, </em>she believed his name was.</p><p>'You!'</p><p>The dark brown eyes widened as  Drew recognised the victim, halting a metre from the brunette as his concern morphed into nervous caution. Elena was too focused on the offending man to notice the two men who had been moving along the street towards them, their eyes raking curiously over the scene. </p><p>'Uh I'm glad you're okay...so....yeah...I'll get going,' the man stuttered, remembering the fierce anger with which the girl had lectured him with on their last encounter. She was a force to be reckoned with when it came to protecting her younger brother. </p><p>Drew had begun to back away once he saw that no harm had been caused, now fearing for his own safety as the woman ignored the stinging in her leg to furiously stalk after the man. </p><p>'Don't even think about it,' she instructed sternly, reaching out a hand to grasp at the retreating man but he was already turning on his heel to flee. 'Hey, get back here!'</p><p>The man did not get very far when he found his path to the car blocked by a tall man in a leather jacket. Blonde hair was gelled back with precision and forest green eyes stared intensely back at the cautious dealer. </p><p>'You heard the lady, it doesn't look like you're going anywhere.'</p><p>Drew glared up at the man, not pleased that this stranger was interfering in his affairs. </p><p>'How about you mind your own business,' he snarled, continuing his forward momentum as if to barge straight past the intimidating stranger but a strong hand clasped his shoulder and forced him back a step with ease. </p><p>Drew stumbled back with a glint of surprise in his eyes, the stranger barely exerting any effort in the process. </p><p>'We saw what happened here so I wouldn't recommend making the situation any worse for yourself,' the blonde stranger advised, switching his gaze to the brunette once he was certain that there would be no more trouble from the dazed man. </p><p>'Um thanks,' Elena uttered, lost for a moment in the depths of the intense stare before shaking herself from the enthralment, only to find herself lost for words. 'Did you say 'we'?'</p><p>It was the only thought that drifted to mind, wondering if it had been a slip of the tongue. </p><p>'Yes, we witnessed this man's reckless driving if you wish to file a complaint with the local Sherriff.' </p><p>Elena cast her gaze beyond the handsome stranger and glimpsed a second figure waiting further down the road, clad all in black as he leant nonchalantly against the nearest building in the shade. He seemed far from interested in the events that were unfolding, making no move to approach from his position. </p><p>'Uh thanks,' the brunette repeated, mentally shaking herself to regain her senses. 'That won't be necessary. I don't want to keep you and I only need a quick word with him.'</p><p>The blonde stranger nodded slowly and fixed the man with a long stare, clapping him tightly on the shoulder and smiling tightly. </p><p>'You would be wise to answer this lady truthfully,' he advised, pausing for a moment before returning his attention back to the woman. 'What's your name?'</p><p>'Elena.'</p><p>'Is there anything else that I can do for you Elena,' he asked kindly, he face crinkling slightly as his gaze was drawn down to her leg. 'You're bleeding.'</p><p>The brunette waved the comment aside, hardly noticing the graze on her leg even as the stranger appeared concerned by its presence. </p><p>'It's nothing, don't worry,' she assured him, suddenly feeling self conscious under his scrutiny. 'Thanks for your help but I can take it from here.'</p><p>For a moment the man almost appeared relieved by the statement but she must have imagined it. </p><p>'See you around, Elena,' he said in farewell, turning away before the brunette even had a chance to respond with a similar question but the words escaped her. She watched silently for a long moment as he retreated back down the road, the man adorned with black leather peeling away from the shadows to fall into step beside him. The two men were soon lost from sight when they rounded a corner and Elena was left in the company of the dealer. </p><p>She waved asides distracting thoughts of the strange interaction and refocused on her irritation with the known criminal. </p><p>'Have you spoken to my brother recently?'</p><p>Drew seemed to waiver for a moment before answering blearily. </p><p>'I set him up with some gear yesterday but he told me that was the last time, I swear.'</p><p>Elena was not impressed by the confession but was surprised that the man had been so open with her. She would certainly be having words with her brother the next time he had the misfortune of being in her company. </p><p>'I'll be having a word with the Sherriff about all of this, so best you get back in your car and drive away. If I ever see you around here again I won't be so gracious.'</p><p>Drew nodded hurriedly in agreement and ducked into his car, slamming the door behind him and screeching away without so much as a hesitation. He certainly wouldn't dare to show his face around here again. </p><p>The street was soon quiet once more and Elena released a shaky breath in her own company as she processed what had just happened. The foolish man had almost killed her but even that event was overshadowed by the mysterious presence of the two men who had appeared as if from nowhere. There had been something different about them, intriguing. </p><p>She was startled from her thoughts when the phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket with shaking hands. </p><p>'Hey, Bonnie...yep...yeah, I know I'm on my way,' she interjected as the girl asked what was taking so long. 'I've got a good reason, don't worry.'</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder once more as her friend urged her to hurry, already growing tired of bearing the brunt of Caroline's incessant speeches. They would certainly have plenty to talk about now. The street was still and silent as if nothing had happened, but Elena would not forget that encounter for some time. </p><p>====================================================================</p><p>
  <b>Thanks for reading the chapter, please let me know what you thought and if you want to see more! </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline opened the front door with a flurry of questions when Elena finally graced them with her presence, wondering what had taken the girl thirty minutes off schedule. She'd best have a good excuse. </p><p>'You were meant to be here ages ago! We've been sat here waiting like-'</p><p>She paused and frowned upon observing the brunette's dishevelled state, a quick once over taking in the startled expression and grazed leg. Elena smiled sheepishly and brushed past the shocked girl, heading for the kitchen where she could get a drink and clean herself up. </p><p>'What the hell happened to you?' the blonde called after her, quickly closing the door and hurrying after her friend. </p><p>'It's a long story,' Elena said dismissively, flicking on the kettle before digging around in the bottom cupboard for the first aid kit. Caroline arched an eyebrow at the attempt to brush away her question. </p><p>'Then tell us the short version.'</p><p>The patter of footsteps descending the stairs announced Bonnie's arrival as she followed the distant echo of voices, relieved to see that the brunette had finally arrived. Caroline briefly threw a glance over her shoulder as the three girls crowded the kitchen, gesturing towards the late arrival. </p><p>'Elena was just about to tell us what kept her so long,' she remarked, crossing her arms over her chest pointedly as she waited for a response. 'Well?'</p><p>Elena pursed her lips and summoned a wide smile as she stood upright, first aid box in hand as she tried to repress her growing irritation. This was not what she needed right now. </p><p>'Jeremy's dealer almost ran me over in his car,' she said bluntly, placing the box onto the counter so that she could rifle through its contents. 'A few people stopped to make sure that I was okay and I told Drew that if he ever shows his face here again then the Sherriff will be hearing all about his little business.'</p><p>Bonnie's mouth dropped in surprise at the explanation, concern flooding her expression as she imagined how traumatic the ordeal must have been. Caroline also sympathised, but was rather more focused on the consequence that it had made the girl late for their gathering. </p><p>'Well at least you finally made it here. That Drew had best stay far away from Mystic Falls,' she huffed, turning on her heel once satisfied with the explanation. 'I'll be in my room when you're ready.'</p><p>Caroline swept upstairs as the two girls exchanged a long stare, each wondering whether they should have offered a reasonable excuse rather than agreed to attend this gathering. </p><p>'Thank goodness you're here,' Bonnie breathed as her friend pulled a large plaster free from the box and went about applying it to her leg. 'She's been driving me insane.'</p><p>'Who would have thought that one girl could get so wild over such insignificant news,' Elena chuckled, although it was more out of frustration than anything. How she wished to just slip away and speak to her brother. This gossip session was hardly on her list of priorities. </p><p>'The sooner she gets it off her chest the sooner we get to leave,' Bonnie reasoned, mentally preparing herself for the trauma to come. The brunette nodded distractedly as she finished applying the plaster, standing with a sigh as she could prolong the peace for no longer.</p><p>'After you,' she insisted, waving dramatically to elicit a laugh from the dark haired girl before they trudged upstairs towards Caroline's lair. They had barely settled down on the large bed before the girl hurtled into a vigorous speech. </p><p>'So, as I was saying, these two new hotties have arrived in town and Sara had the fortune of passing them on the street earlier whilst-'</p><p>Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes and as her and Bonnie shared a knowing look, nodding and smiling pleasantly as Caroline got the news off her chest. The brunette was only half listening, still caught up in the events that had unfolded only an hour ago, when one sentence in particular caught her attention. </p><p>'I don't know which one I find more attractive; the dark and charming mystery man, or the handsome blonde built like a model.'</p><p>Caroline sighed lightly to herself and rested back against the pillows, her mind wandering to capture the image of these new arrivals. Elena's forehead creased as the words resonated within her and she immediately thought back to the two strangers that she had bumped into on her way here. </p><p>'So there's one strangely dark and mysterious, leather clad man and a tall, athletic, blonde with green eyes?' she asked tentatively, immediately capturing the blonde's attention. Caroline slowly sat upright as she realised what her friend was saying, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. </p><p>'How exactly do <em>you </em>know that his eyes are green?'</p><p>Elena almost wished she hadn't said anything and silently regretted the question. </p><p>'I think I may have met them on the way over.'</p><p>She didn't have to say anything more as Caroline threw herself back down onto the pillows with a groan, lifting her hands to cover her face dramatically. </p><p>'Wonderful! So the handsome hero's rushed to save the damsel in distress, nothing romantic about that at all! Classic Elena.'</p><p>The brunette frowned at the comment, bristling at the jealously that clouded the statement. There was no need to get personal.</p><p>'What exactly is that meant to mean?' she snapped, glimpsing Bonnie's slight shake of the head in the corner of her eye, the girl not wanting to stir up any more tension between the trio. </p><p>'You're always the one Elena! The rest of us don't get a look in,' the blonde exclaimed, gesturing wildly to support her argument. 'Maybe if we had met them first then we would have a chance, but of course you have a romantic encounter with them virtually the same day they arrive and bam, its love at first sight!'</p><p>'You're being ridiculous,' Elena uttered, barely able to believe the rambling nonsense that she was hearing. 'I should go.'</p><p>The brunette stood to leave, only for Bonnie to reach out and lightly clasp her wrist, staring up at her pleadingly. </p><p>'Don't go Elena, she didn't mean it.'</p><p>Caroline huffed and shot her friend a dark look.</p><p>'Oh, is that so?'</p><p>Elena had seen enough. She wasn't in the mood for this. </p><p>'I'll talk to you guys soon, I just need to get home,' she muttered, shaking free of her friends grasp to edge out of the room without another glance at the irritated blonde who couldn't help but call out one last scathing comment. </p><p>'Be careful around the roads Elena, it would be awful if the handsome hero's had to save you from another disaster!' </p><p>Elena gritted her teeth and virtually ran down the stairs, storming out of the house with a pent up anger that burned in her chest. She had been through enough today without having to deal with Caroline's dramatics. </p><p>=========================================================================</p><p>The two brothers stood side by side in front of the grand mansion that was now empty and abandoned. It was a magnificent building with an equally impressive expanse of land accompanying it. </p><p>Stefan had received a cryptic note a week earlier regarding the death of their distant nephew Zach. The message had conveyed more than just consolidations and clearly stated that the death was only the beginning of torment for the brothers. </p><p>There had been no hesitation in his decision to return to Mystic Falls to investigate the suspicious death of their uncle, but it had been a rather difficult dilemma regarding whether to involve his brother in the situation. </p><p>The decision was taken from his hands when his brother had appeared the next day, a similar message in hand. There was no love lost between the brothers, quite the opposite in fact, and neither could recall how long it had been since they had last interacted let alone spent more than a few hours in the others company. </p><p>The situation was no different now and each brother wanted nothing more than to part ways and go about their own business. First they had to understand what had taken place in this small town and discover who dared to threaten them and harm their family. </p><p>'Welcome home brother,' Damon said, arms crossed over his chest as he observed the impressive building. It had been a long time since either of them had laid eyes upon the boarding house. </p><p>Stefan said nothing and silently surged forwards to enter the property, closely followed by the dark haired man who was nonplussed by the lack of response. </p><p>'You seem withdrawn brother,' Damon observed, stepping over the threshold without difficulty. 'Is it by any chance due to your charming encounter earlier?'</p><p>Stefan moved through the house and ignored the troublesome comment. He had vowed to himself that this visit would be short and sweet. They were here to avenge Zach's death and nothing more. At least Stefan was, he wasn't so sure about his brothers intentions. </p><p>'What are you even doing here?' he asked, eyes raking over the high ceilings and beautifully furnished interior as the ancient memories flooded back to him. It seemed like another lifetime, it virtually had been. </p><p>Damon shrugged dismissively as they entered the library, throwing himself down onto the couch and carelessly kicking his legs up onto the worn material. </p><p>'Same reason you are,' he offered, a spark of mischief sparkling in baby blue eyes as he relished the opportunity to irritate his brother. </p><p>Stefan was not going to be so easily tempted into a long and pointless conversation with the infuriating man and kept his words clipped and to the point. </p><p>'We'll see,' he said virtually to himself, hovering a hand over the collection of books that were gathered on the stretch of wooden shelves that adorned every wall. 'We apprehend Zach's killer before they have a chance to attack us and then we go back to our lives.'</p><p>It was the one certainty that kept Stefan sane. Knowing that this interaction with his brother was only a temporary inconvenience, that they would not repeat history and be drawn into a long, bloody war for centuries to come. He would not let that happen. </p><p>'Whatever you say brother,' Damon quipped, growing bored with the conversation. He drew himself up from the couch and stretched exaggeratedly, rolling his shoulders to ease the gathered tension. 'I'll be in my room if you need me.'</p><p>Without another word he swept out of the room and ascended to his personal quarters on the top floor, leaving Stefan to muse over the potential reasons for the man's cooperation. </p><p>Under normal circumstances Damon would not give a second thought to the death of their nephew, yet here he was willing to help with the capture and elimination of the offender. Possibly it was due to the collective threat that had been offered to the two brothers, a selfish act to save his own skin rather than in sympathy of their family. </p><p>Stefan suspected there was an ulterior motive to his brothers presence here, there always was. He would have to remain vigilant or else be taken unaware. For the moment he could only focus on this new threat and wait for his brother to slip up and make a mistake that would reveal his true intent. </p><p>His most pressing concern regarded the presence of a certain brunette within the town, one that he had been actively avoiding for some time for the sake of his sanity. Being back in this town had too many memories as it was without adding the confounding variable that was Elena. </p><p>He had not intended to intervene when they had witnessed her close call with the reckless driver, but his instincts had overpowered all rational thought and there was only one action to be taken. Regret had followed soon after the encounter, finding himself unable to focus on his mission with his senses now overwhelmed by memories of the past and present. </p><p>Katherine had once been a large part of the brother's lives, but it had not ended well. She was dead and they were left with the memory of the chasm that their shared love had torn in their relationship. A girl with Katherine's face would cause nothing but trouble for the Salvatore's and Stefan could not let history repeat itself. </p><p>For a number of months now he had been visiting Mystic Falls with vampiric subtlety, ensuring that none saw him as he gave in to the overwhelming need to lay eyes on the girl who was so different to the woman that he remembered so vividly. </p><p>It would do no good for Damon to learn about these visits and he had a deep suspicion that perhaps he was not the only one fascinated by the brunette. Dallying here longer than necessary could stir up long forgotten rivalries that would only endanger everyone. </p><p>Stefan refused to make the same mistakes again. Within a week he hoped to be departing from this fateful town along with his brother, leaving such enticing fantasies far behind. Regardless, this was not the time to be thinking of such things and shook the distractions from his head. </p><p>Zach had broken his neck after being thrown from the roof of the boarding house, undoubtedly having suffered further atrocities prior to this. His broken body had been recovered from the mansion grounds on suspicion of suicide but Stefan knew better and would not let this act of violence go unanswered. There had to be some clues in the message or in the town regarding who had committed such an atrocious act and he would not rest until they had found the answer. </p><p>
  <em>The Salvatore name brings nothing but death and destruction. You will soon share the same fate as your unfortunate nephew. Too many have died at your hand, it is time that you answered for your sins. The dead never forget. </em>
</p><p>The rest of the message had followed a similar theme, scrawled hastily and with fury. Whoever the author was, they had no intention of killing them quickly or else they would already have faced an attack. This was engineered to toy with them, to prolong their deaths with the goal of enhancing their misery. The game had started and it was the Salvatore's move. </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p>
  <b>Thanks for reading this chapter, let me know what you thought!<br/>New chapter on the way very soon. </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>